


F*cking Lawyers SNEAK PEAK

by Feathery_Malignancy



Series: TOG/ACOTAR MODERN AU [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathery_Malignancy/pseuds/Feathery_Malignancy
Summary: In the midst of a nasty divorce with his scheming ex Méabh, Lorcan escapes to San Francisco for a long weekend to celebrate one of his oldest friend’s engagement. Given his current predicament, Lorcan isn’t looking forward to answering questions about his life or pretending he still believes in the institution of marriage at all. However, at the party he meets two lawyers, one who promises to fix his broken divorce proceedings and one who promises to fix his broken heart.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: TOG/ACOTAR MODERN AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	F*cking Lawyers SNEAK PEAK

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first look at the Elorcan extension of my ACOTAR x TOG modern crossover AU-verse. Currently, there are two stories in the series: In Vino Veritas, featuring Nesta and Cassian, and Navy Suits and Chelsea Boots, featuring Elain and Azriel.
> 
> Forthcoming are The Eyes of Texas, a one-shot about how Rowan and Aelin met, and the below, tentatively titled F*cking Lawyers, which is an Elorcan two-shot (?) that takes place at Rowan and Aelin’s engagement party.

Lorcan—conscious of not incurring Aelin’s wrath by making a scene—retreated to the swanky bar in the corner of the lounge, quietly snarling, “Please remind my ex-wife that I started this company _before_ —”

“Wife,” the lawyer interrupted primly.

“Excuse me?” Lorcan snarled.

“You and Ms. Lehane are still very much married, Mr. Salvaterre, and you will remain as such until litigation over your assets is resolved. That includes the cyber-security firm, which—as your _wife_ —Ms. Lehane is entitled to fifty percent of.”

“You smarmy prick.”

“I may be a prick, Mr. Salvaterre, but I’m a prick who is more than happy to rake you over the coals in court should this mediation between you and my client fail. I will send over the documents detailing our latest counter. I suggest you discuss with your attorney and give the offer some serious thought; it’s the best you’ll get from us, that I can—”

Lorcan hung up before tossing his phone onto the bar.

“Fucking lawyers,” he snarled to himself, tugging his tie loose as he gestured for the bartender.

It was only after that he realized he wasn’t alone. The woman next to him was curvy but petite—just Lorcan’s type—and pretty enough to momentarily distract him from Méabh and her conniving bullshit. However, the feeling quickly faded when he noted the rather pointed look the stranger was giving him.

He swore again, low and to himself, as he rubbed his eyes.

“You’re a lawyer, aren’t you?”

She smiled, and he felt a least a modicum of relief that he hadn’t offended one of Aelin’s friends; he didn’t think he could bare the resulting lecture.

“I am,” she admitted. “Though not the prick kind, at least I hope.”

Lorcan studied the woman with more scrutiny, admiring the way her hair had been pulled away her face to bare her creamy complexion and stunning dark eyes. Jesus, she was lovely. He wondered if she was si—

An unpleasant realization dawned on him, and he felt his heart sinking in unexpected disappointment.

“You’re not Cash’s new girlfriend, are you?”

The woman laughed, the sound delicate but smoky. It went straight to his cock.

“No, I’m not. Though if you’re looking for someone to represent you in a—”she paused, clearly looking for a polite way to say ‘mess-ass divorce’. “— _civil litigation_ , you should speak to her. Nesta has an unparalleled talent for getting what she wants, especially in court.”

“How delightful,” Lorcan said, unsure if he was delighted or unnerved to find they were flirting.

“She’s actually rather lovely,” the woman said with another smile, adding, “for a private attorney. I’m Elide, by the way.”

She proffered a small, well-manicured hand.

“Lorcan,” he said, his hand swallowing hers as they shook.

“And are you a friend of the bride, or the groom?”

“Do I look like a man who would willingly be friends with Aelin Galathynius?”

It was out before he could stop it, but Elide only laughed.

“You’re one of Rowan’s high school friends, aren’t you? I’ve heard your name mentioned before.”

“Not by Aelin, I hope.”

“She was complimentary,” Elide said before grinning. “For the most part.”

Lorcan fought off a groan. If Aelin had blown his shot with Elide with her fat mouth, he would—

“Though I will say she undersold you a good deal. She said you were tall, but I didn’t—how tall _are_ you?”

Lorcan could fight off the satisfied smirk as she gave him a delightedly brazen up-down.

“6’9,” he said. “Why, how tall are you?”

She laughed.

“Tall enough to ride all the rides at Disneyland, if only barely.”

He was tempted to tell her she was certainly tall enough to ride _him_ if she wanted.


End file.
